


Zamknij powieki

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Melancholy, References to Drugs, Short One Shot, Shotgunning, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Harry i Syriusz z dala od zgiełku czarodziejskiej wojny, czerpią wszelkie przyjemności ze wspólnego życia w ukryciu.





	Zamknij powieki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 

> Uwielbiam te fiki, gdzie Harry i Syriusz postanawiają odciąć się całkowicie od wojny i razem gdzieś uciekają.
> 
> Postanowiłam więc też coś podobnego napisać, z nutą melancholii.

_ Syriusz _ ** _nigdy_ ** _ go nie okłamał. _

Nieważne, jak bardzo byli ze sobą skłóceni, bądź w jak ciężkiej sytuacji się znajdowali. Zawsze, ale to zawsze mówili sobie prawdę. Rozmawiali spokojnie, dyskutowali, dochodząc po czasie do upragnionych kompromisów i rozwiązań. Nie spieszyli się z niczym, gdyż żyjąc z dala od innych, mieli ten komfort samotności i wolności w swoich wyborach. Oczywiście, magiczna Anglia pewnie nadal ich poszukiwała… a głównie Harry’ego, bo Syriusz nadal uznawany był za mordercę i zdrajcę. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że dopóki nie pozwolili się po raz kolejny złapać w sidła Jasnej bądź też Ciemnej strony — to będą bezpieczni i szczęśliwi na tyle, ile mogli w tym niesprawiedliwym świecie. W świecie, gdzie przyjaciele Syriusza byli martwi, a on sam wciąż dochodził do siebie po długoletnim pobycie w Azkabanie. A Harry… a Harry, musiał sobie poradzić z izolacją od dawnych przyjaciół i znajomych ze szkoły, jak i pozbyć się traum i niezdrowych przyzwyczajeń z dzieciństwa, których nabrał po latach bycia niewolnikiem.

Obaj wiedzieli, że na to wszystko potrzeba było czasu i ich wspólnych starań. Motywowania siebie nawzajem, jak i ciągłego wspierania oraz okazywania bezgranicznej miłości, której im od kilkunastu lat odmawiano. Teraz jednak, to oni byli panami swojej teraźniejszości, będącej czymś, o co sumiennie dbali.

_ Tylko Syriusz mu pozostał. _

Nie była to jakaś mocno depresyjna myśl. Napawała go bardziej ulgą, zadowoleniem i pewnego rodzaju szczęściem. W końcu nigdy nie był zbyt ekstrawertycznym człowiekiem. Nie lubił tłumów ani stać w centrum uwagi, jak to wiele razy w Hogwarcie bywało. Zawsze pragnął ciszy i spokoju, własnego kąta do przemyśleń. Zdecydowanie wystarczyłoby mu kilku znajomych, z którymi od czasu do czasu by rozmawiał, śmiał się, czy wspólnie odrabiał zadania domowe. Jednak tak zwane „przygody”, których doświadczał wraz z Ronem i Hermioną były dla niego całkowitą przesadą. Z perspektywy czasu wydawało mu się one bardziej próbami wielokrotnego narażenia życia dla… no właśnie, tak właściwie dla kogo, dla czego? Dla idei? Dla Dumbledore’a, który nigdy nie dawał nic od siebie, a jedynie udawał sympatycznego i wyrozumiałego dziadka? Czy może dla magicznej społeczności, która pozwoliła na zamknięcie go za czterema ścianami domu nietolerancyjnej rodziny na całe jedenaście lat, a potem kolejno na każde wakacje? Czy tak powinno traktować się „nadzieję Jasnej Strony”? Znał odpowiedź, ale przerażała go ona bardziej od samego Toma Riddle’a, który zapewne był w siódmym niebie, mogąc podbijać Anglię bez przejmowania się Chłopcem-Który-Uciekł-Od-Przeznaczenia.

— Harry, wciąż tu jesteś, czy już całkowicie odleciałeś?

Jak zza grubej ściany doszedł do jego uszu ukochany głos Syriusza, wraz z którym chłopak powrócił myślami do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzał się po zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu, które oświetlone było jedynie kilkoma świecami i światłem ulicznych latarń przedostających się przez mocno zaciągnięte żaluzje w oknach. Odkąd nie żyli w strachu przed śmiercią z rąk Riddle’a i jego popleczników, pokochali ciemność. Uwielbiali spędzać w niej długie, relaksujące godziny, odpływając myślami w najdalsze zakątki swych umysłów. Często nawet Syriusz, ku niedawnemu zdziwieniu Harry’ego, zaczął używać legilimencji, aby zwiększyć ich wspólne doznania. Tak długo się znali, a wciąż dowiadywali się o sobie czegoś nowego, co na nowo rozpalało w nich to uczucie pożądania, głębokiej miłości i szczęścia, że nawet po wszystkich tych okropnych latach, mieli siebie nawzajem.

— Nikomu nie mogę ufać, jednak ty jesteś wyjątkiem, Syri.

Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech, na którego widok kruczowłosy od razu poczuł chęć bycia bliżej swojego ukochanego. Syriusz wydawał się doskonale wiedzieć, czego Harry pragnął i powolnym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie, łapiąc mocno w talii i nie puszczając. Następnie ułożył się plecami na kanapie. Były gryfon oparł podbródek o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, który po raz kolejny tej późnej nocy zaciągnął się dymem narkotyku, będącego dla Harry’ego istną zagadką. I jak już to wiele razy wcześniej robił, wypuścił ów dym wprost w usta chłopaka, który tylko na to czekał, aby zaznać to samo uczucie, co jego ukochany. Wymieniali się tak parę razy, dopóki obaj nie uznali, że na tę chwilę im wystarczy. W błogim nastroju zamknęli powieki i w tej wygodnej dla nich obu pozycji, odpłynęli wspólnie myślami w inny, lepszy świat.

  



End file.
